Benutzer Blog:D-P ?/Zusumie und die Wahrheit
Besonderes Treffen ! „Ich war noch nie ein Abenteuer und selbst wenn ich spiele dann nie als Held der die Welt rettet und dennoch finde ich es seltsam das gerade ich in eine so miserable Situation geraten konnte .“ Erklärte Taichi als er den Weg zur Schule antrat „Man wer baut schon eine Schule auf eine Berg !“ dachte er als er den mit Kirschbäumen bewachsenen weg entlangwanderte als er sie sah . Sie schien wie ein Modell und doch natürlich . Sie hatte langes glattes Haar und von allen Schülerinnen die er bis jtzt sah schien Ihr die Schuluniform am besten zu stehen . Eine Zeit lang beobachtete er sie „Hihihi man das du auch nur an so was denkst.“ da hob er seinen rechten Mundwinkel und grinste eine Sekunde lang als das Telephon klingeln aus seinen grinsen unterbrach . „Ja hallo !“ hörte er auf der anderen Seite der Leitung „Ja hey Koji wie geht es dir ?“ fragte er enttäuscht „Ja mir geht es gut , ich bin schon in der Klasse wo bist du ?“ fragte er spaßend „Auf dem Weg sind wir wieder in der selben ?“ fuhr Taichi fort „Ja was hat mich verraten ?“ Fragte er mit Selbstgefälligem Ton dies tat er immer dann wen ihm was nicht passte und so wollte Taichi das Gespräch beenden bevor Phase Zwei kommt „Naja dein Anruf , selbst wenn ich gar nicht komme rufst du nie an . Hey ich bin e gleich da also führen wir das Gespräch dann fort ?“ zog sich Taichi aus der Affäre „Ja ok dann bis gleich.“ antwortete er und legte auf . Einige zeit darauf kam er endlich an , eine Altes Gebäude erschien hinter den Bäumen und schien wie ein Diamant in der Sonne zu glänzen . An einem Schwarzen Brett neben der Tür waren viele Plakate der verschiedenen Klubs der schule neugierig blieb er stehen und betrahtete die Überschriften : „Hmm Sport Klub pauere dich aus , Literatur Klub auch wenn das Buch alt ist ist es Zeitlos , Chemie Klub wir machen alles außer es enthält Uran , Ufologie Klub wir suchen euch .“ Alls er das letzte las lachte er kurz und ging in das Gebäude , seine Klasse war im Letztem Stock. „Letzter Stock wie immer nur wieso muss es der Sechste sein .“ dachte er als er sich dem Weg durch die Massen an Schülern die Hastig die Treppe entlang gingen durch bahnte . Erschöpft blieb er vor der Tür stehen und Atmete kurz ein und trat dann über die Schelle „Hey Taichi da bist du ja ich dachte du kommst gar nicht oder zu spät . Naja zumindest bist du da .“ Rief ihm Koji zu und kam ihn entgegen .“ „Ales ok bei dir Koji das kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir ?“ fragte Taichi misstrauisch . Da flüsterte Koji ihm was zu „Hey sein nich so zumindest dieses Jahr musst du dich nicht so distanzieren .“ Dabei schaute er auf eine Gruppe Mädchen die in der Ersten Reihe saßen . „Du denkst ja nur an das du … du … naja egal ich bleibe wie immer und wie gesagt die Frau gibst auf der Erde nicht .“ flüsterte Taichi leicht angeheitert zurück und setzte sich an ein Fenster Pult . Die klasse war anders als die Fassade des Hauses sie war ganz weiß und an der Hinteren Wand wahren haselnussbraune Schränke nur das Digitale Interface an der Vorderwand verstrahlten das Gefühl einer auf Modernsten stand stehenden Schule und doch war es im Altmodischen Schule grün einer Tafel als Desktop Hintergrund doch ziemlich Klassisch . Verträumt schaute er aus dem Fenster und stellte sich vor wo anders zu sein aber dies war nicht möglich und nach einem kurzem Sprung in die Phantasie lautete es auch schon zur Stunde . Erst da merkte er das sich jemand Hinter Ihm setzte „Was das ist doch nicht Möglich . Kann das sein , das es das Mädchen von Vorhin .“ Dann kam auch schon der Lehrer rein und eine Vorstellrunde fing an „Oh Gott ist da fad ich will doch nicht wissen was die hier tun aber was sie macht naja , oh jetzt ist sie dran .“ Da konzentrierte er sich Schlagartig „ Mein Name ist Zusumi Yagamie . Ich bin 17 und mich Interessiert das Ungewöhnliche und wenn Ihr Normal seit dann gibt es da nicht viel zu sagen !“ dann setzte sie sich Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu Urteilen meinte sie das Ernst. „Hmm wen Ungewöhnlich meint das ich mit mir selbst rede Ok aber aber wenn sie damit was anderes meint würde es mich Interessieren .“ erste Pause und er stand als erster auf und Ging in den Gang und schaute aus dem Fenster als Ihm jemand auf die Schulter packte „ Hey Taichi wieder Andere klasse !“ sagte eine bekannte Stimme . „Man du hast vielleicht nerven mich so zu erschrecken .“ antwortete Taichi leicht genervt . Da ging Zusumi aus dem Klassenraum . „Die ist in deiner Klasse ! Du tust mir Leid .“ sagte er bedauernd . „Ryo wieso ?“ Fragte Taichi überrascht . „Nun ja sie hat ein Kornkreis auf dem Schulhof gemalt aber mit Fluoreszierender Farbe .“ antwortete er „Ja aber dann wieso ist das dann ein Problem und wieso wisst Ihr das es hätte jeder sein können .“ frage er ungläubig „Ja erstens weil es Sonnenfinsternis war und Zweitens weil sie es gestanden hat . So hübsch wie sie ist könnte sie jedem haben aber bis jetzt hat sie jeder abgewiesen ….. Eigenartiges Ding .“ sagte er und legte seinen Rechten Arm auf Taichis Schulter „ Ja eigenartig .In welcher Klasse bist du ich bin in der 9c ?“ fragte Taichi ablenkend „Ich bin in der 9a ..“ und bevor er den Satz beenden konnte lautete es wieder und jeder ging in seine Klasse . Jetzt wurden die verschiedenen Klubs besprochen und die Schulregeln . „ Obwohl seit dem Jahr 3501 bewiesen ist das wir die einzige noch Lebende Intelligente Lebensform sind gibt es den Ufologie Klub noch immer …..“ ab da hörte Taichi nicht mehr zu und machte sich Geistig darauf fertig nachhause zu gehen . „Ayumi du bist auch hier dann ist Tatsuki auch hier .“ Schoss es ihm durch dem Kopf als er sie durchs Fenster auf dem Schulhof . „Eigenartig ich habe sie seit der Mittelstufe nicht mehr gesehen …. Eigenartig ich habe einige von Ihnen erst jetzt wiedergesehen , naja außer Koji . In welche Klasse sie wohl geht ?“ dachte er und schaute auf die Decke des Zimmers . Als es nach gefühlten Zwei Stunden endlich lautete konnten die Schüler nachhause gehen „Koji weißt du in welcher Klasse Ayumi ist ?“ fragte Taichi aus dem plötzlich „Was sie ist hier …... Ich habe sie seit der Mittelstufe nicht gesehen …. so ein Zufall .“ versunken in den Gedanke wieso wir uns jetzt alle hier trafen drehte ich mich um und stieß Zusumi . Ihr viel die Tasche auf dem Boden und der Inhalt kugelt durch das Klassen zimmer . „Es tut mir Leid ich habe nicht nachgedacht .“ versuchte sich Taichi heraus zu winden „Angenommen aber hilf mir das Sachen zu finden .“ sagte sie leicht verärgert und so bückte ich mich und krabbelt unter die Pulte und fand alles möglich Lippenstifte in 7 verschiedenen Farben Eyeleiner und einen Kam aber das ungewöhnliche war ein Amulett . Es schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein ein Blauer Stein war in der Mitte und zwei Hände mit jeweils nur 3 Fingern umklammerten Ihn . Der Stein war in einer Ringförmigen scheinbar Metallenen Substanz eingelassen und auf ihr waren 9 Zeichen die Seltsam wirkten . Als sie Merkte das ich das Amulett gefunden habe kam sie zu Taichi herüber und beugte sich runter . „Was ist das für ein Ding es ist Faszinierend ich habe das Gefühl das es mich zu rufen versucht.“ als Taichi das sagte schaute sie ihn verwundert an als wehre Ihr die Aussage neu . Taichi nahm das Ding in die Hand und als er es genau betrachtete begann es zu Leuchten da riss sie es Ihm aus der Hand . „Also wenn das mal nicht Ungewöhnlich ist .“ Sagte er verwundert zum Glück wahren alle schon Gegangen nur noch die Putzeinheit ging durch die Gänge . „Du darfst das Niemandem sagen versprich es mir .“ Verdutzt sah er sie an stand auf ging zu Ihr und sagte „Wenn ich das wem erzählen würde würden die mir das e nicht Glauben . Aber wie Funktioniert es Wärmesensoren oder durch Berührung ich habe solche Technik noch nicht gesehen und diese Zeichen wirken auch als wehren sie nicht von der Allianz .“ [ Als im Jahr 2780 die Kolonisierung des Mars begonnen hat führte es zu einem Bürgerkrieg der bis ins Jahr 2795 andauerte danach gründeten die Überlebenden Länder die Allianz und wurden so zu Zwei Ländern der Föderation Erde und die Demokratie of Mars die unter der Leitung der Imperialistischen Staatspartei Erde (ISE) gegründet wurden ] Bei aller Zuversicht auf das Menschliche Bewusstsein hätte er nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet „Es ist nicht von der Erde und auch nicht von einer Anderen Kolonie .“ „Soll das bedeuten das ist von Außerirdischen ?“ fragte er verdutzt „Ja aber wenn ich es halte leuchtet es nicht nur bei dir .“ sagte sie misstrauisch „Nun dann bin ich Ungewöhnlich .“ kicherte er und beide lachten kurz „Nicht das mich das verwundern würde aber bei dem was bis her geschah bin ich kurz davor es zu glauben .“dachte Tichi sich als die beiden das Klassenzimmer Verliesen . Der weg der beiden trennte sich erst als beide den Berg heruntergegangen waren . Er fuhr mit der Magnetschwebebahn in die Innenstadt und sie in ein Kleines Städtchen am Stadtrand . Auf dem Weg nach Hause dachte er nur an das Amulett oder was das war und an das was sie sagte „Ob sie wohl die Wahrheit sagte?2 dachte er sich und ging bei sich im Zimmer auf und ab bis er sich entschloss der Sache auf dem Grund zu gehen . Er setzte sich auf dem Computer und öffnete den Browser für das Internet „Hmm Amulette sollte ich versuchen … Nein das ist es nicht wie wehre es mit Schriften der Menschheit … Nein auch nicht ob das tatsächlich nicht von dieser Welt ist ? Nein das ist unmöglich ...“ redete er in Gedanken mit sich selbst . Bis er kurz nach Mitternacht einschlief . Zusumis Klub Er machte sich nichts aus der Sache die gestern geschah und ging die Nächsten Wochen normal zur Schule als ob nichts . Scheinbar galt dies auch für Zusumi die danach kein Wort mehr sagte . Ihm viel auf das sie jeden Tag der Woche einen Anderen Lippenstift benutzte Montag: Blau , Dienstag: Grün ,Mittwoch: Rot , Donnerstag: Orange , Freitag : Gelb ob sie Samstags und Sonntags auch einen Anderen Lippenstift benutzte . Er weiß nicht wieso aber eines Tages war es dann soweit „Hey Zusumi wieso hast du jeden Tag einen Anderen Lippenstift ?“ Er erwartete einen Beleidigung oder das sie Ihm Ignorierte aber dem war nicht so „ Weil jeder Tag eine Andere Stimmung hat ….“ „Hmm eigenartig ..“ dachte er „Bist du in einem Klub ? Ich war schon in Jedem aber alle sind langweilig .“ fragte sie aus dem Nichts „Nein ...“ aber da unterbrach sie Ihm „Nicht mal Im Ufologie Klub war es interessant nichts Ungewöhnliches nur ein Haufen Spinner die alte Bilder besprechen .“ fuhr sie ihm rein ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken „Dann gründe einen Eigenen !“ Er wusste zwar nicht wieso er das sagte aber Ihm war klar das er was damit bewirkt hatte obwohl er nicht wusste was . Sie wurde ganz still „Naja es gibt Zwei Sorten von Menschen die die Unzufrieden mit dem Gegebenheit des Lebens sind und was Erfinden und die wie wir die sich den Gegebenheit anpassen müssen .“ „Wieso habe ich das nur gesagt ?“ dachte er sich als es zur Stunde lautete . Da drehte sich Koji zu Ihm herüber und Flüsterte „Bereit für die Geographie Wiederholung ?“ „Ja so gut wie immer !“ lächelte Taichi ihm an. Der Test wurde ausgeteilt und alle wahren eifrig an der Arbeit doch Plötzlich schlug Ihm Zusumi mit einem Buch auf dem Kopf „Ich gründe meinen Eigenen Klub!“ sagte sie vor Begeisterung „Ja aber könntest du damit bis nach der Wiederholung warten !“ die Klasse beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam . Dem Lehrer gefiel das nicht „Ihr beiden raus aus der Klasse darüber reden wir später.“ Taichi wollte was sagen aber da Pakte ihm Zusumi an den Schulter und zog ihm aus der Klasse. Vor der Klasse fuhr Zusumie mit dem Gespräch vor „Gut du findest heraus was man dafür Braucht und ich kümmere mich um den Raum!“ sagte sie Euphorisch und lief los bevor Taichi seinen Unmut ausdrücken konnte . „ Für was hält sie sich mich hier sitzen zu lassen.“ Als die Stunde vorbei war war sie Immernoch nicht wieder da und der Lehrer lies den ganzen Zorn auf Taichi aus und machte Ihm klar das das in den Oberstufe nicht so geht . Obwohl er nicht begeistert davon war suchte er im Schüler Regelbuch nach den Regeln und fand sie nach kurzer Zeit Raus „Der Klub muss einen Geistigen oder Körperlich nutzen für den Schüler haben und mehr als 4 Mitglieder haben . Eine Lehrperson muss dabei sein ….“ Alls er so im Hof auf einem Sessel saß und sich das Durchlass wusste er nicht wieso er das Tat als sich ein Bekanntes Gesicht neben Ihm setzte „Und hast du alles Herausgefunden ?“ bevor er was sagen konnte fuhr sie auch schon fort „Naja egal komm mal mit , ich habe schon ein Klubraum gefunden .“ und da zog sie ihm auch schon vom Tisch und rauf in dem 2 Stock der Schule in einem Altem Geographieraum und sagte „Morgen um die selbe Zeit hier sonst gibt es Bestrafung und ging aus dem Raum Richtung Ausgang .“ „Man jetzt lässt sie mich hier wieder Sitzen .“ machte er sich Sorge und trat dann auch den Heimweg an . Am Nächsten Tag um die Seele Uhrzeit ging er in den Alten Raum aber Ohne zu wissen wieso es schien beinahe so als ob ihm eine Unsichtbare macht festhielt und daran hindert einen Anden Weg zu gehen . Er wusste das sie den Ganzen Tag nicht da war und die Chance das sie herkommen würde war gering aber trotzdem setzte er sich hin und dachte nach ob das nur ein Scherz war oder ob sie es ernst meinte als die Tür Plötzlich aufging . „ Hallo Taichi ich bin da und ich habe 2 Neue Klubmitglieder . Darf ich die vorstellen Ayumi und Tatsuki sie sind in der 9 b und haben in der Selben zeit Schulfrei .“ Da gingen die zwei leicht erschrocken rein „Bist du sicher das sie freiwillig hier sind oder hast du sie Entführt abgesehen davon kenne ich die beiden schon wir kenne n uns von der Mittelstufe .“ „Nein nein Taichi wir finden es ganz ok aber was ist das für ein Klub ?“ sagte Ayumi schüchtern . „Siehst du Taichi es ist ok wie viele brauchen wir noch ?“ fragte Zusumi befehlend „Das kann ich euch nicht sagen ich weiß das ja selbst nicht und wir brauchen eigentlich niemandem mehr . Aber könntest du uns erleuchte was ist das für ein Klub den du gründen willst ?“ „Er heißt Die Wahrheit .“ sagte Zusumie Zufrieden „Die Wahrheit und was machen wir ?“ fragte Taichi neugierig . „Wir versuchen die Wahrheit über seltsame Vorgänge zu finden .“ sagte Zusumi: Da setzten sich die neuen Mitglieder auf einem alten Tisch und sahen sich im Zimmer um . Zusumi ging kurz um den Tisch und holte aus einem Bankfach ein Touchscreen und einen neuen Computer heraus „Hmm dies muss dann wohl so eine Art Lagerraum sein .“ sagte Taichi überrascht . Zusumie stellt Ihm auf und meinte „ Wir brauchen jemandem der Ihm Installiert und das Internet anschließt.“ und schaute dabei auf Taichi der schon wusste was das bedeutet „Ich kenne da wen.“ schnaufte er und ging durch den Fluor in die Klasse wo Koji mit Ryo Karten spielten „ Ha ha ha mein Servotank ist immer noch die Beste Karte im Spiel .“ lachte Ryo als Taichi ins Zimmer kam „Hey was geht ab ? Solltest du nicht in einem anderem Klub sein.“ meinte Koji spöttisch „Bin ich ich brauche jemandem der einen Computer anschießen kann und da dachte ich an euch.“ murmelt Taichi als er sich an den Türstock lehnte . Bei diesen Worten blitzten den beiden die Augen auf , aber was war anderes zu erwarten bei Zwei Computer Freaks . Beide standen sofort auf und Ryo meinte „Wir sind dabei , wo steht er ?“ und so führte Taichi die beiden in den Raum . Nach einiger Zeit war es dann soweit ein Voll ausgerüsteter Computer stand also im neuem Klubraum der von Der Wahrheit . „Wir brauchen ein Homepage damit uns hier jeder kennt !“ sagte Zusumie und schaute dabei auf Ryo und Koji die sofort wussten was sie andeutete . Beide drehten sich um und berdeten die sahe kurz da sagte Koji „Wir machen es und bleiben gleich hier !“ Taichi greif sich an den Kopf und sagte zu sich selbst „ Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso aber es könnte ganz lustig werden .“ In den kommenden Tag hatten wir nicht viel zu tun und die Mitglieder Der Wahrheit waren entspannt Koji und Ryo spielten Karten Aymi und Tatsuki Zeichneten und Taichi war beschäftigt mit anderem er musste die Überflüssigen Gegenstände aus dem Zimmer räumen was nicht immer einfach war „Wieso immer ich bin ich das Einzige Mitglied in diesem dämlichen Klub.“ aber es laut aussprechen war zwecklos sie hörte ihm ja nur dann zu wenn sie wollte . Es war inzwischen Freitag und Zusumi kam als letzte in den Klubraum . Sie hatte eine große Schwarze Tüte bei sich und setzte sich an die spitze des Tisches . „So ich habe unsere Erste Klubaktivität festgelegt .“ trug sie stolz vor . „ Wohin gehen wir und wann .“ fragte Tatsuki . „ Nach Südamerika , dieses Wochenende !“ sagte Zusumi stolz . Taichi der auf dem Sessel saß und schaukelte viel auf dem Rücken „Wohin? Und wieso ?“ fragte er erschrocken . Ayumi kam zu Ihm und half Ihm hoch dann flüsterte sie ihm zu „Kom schon das wird sicher lustig .“ „Ja für euch aber ich muss sicher die Koffer schleppen .“ sagte Taichi ironisch daraufhin lachte Ayomi kurz und so fügte sich auch Taichi . „Also Die Wahrheit geht nach !?! wohin geht es denn genau ?“ fragte Koji euphorisch „El Dorado die Goldene Stadt!“ sagte sie ohne eine Mine zu verziehen „El... Dorado... Ha ha ha . Oh Gott wie kennen so ziemlich jeden Ort auf der Welt und jetzt sollen Sechs 17 Jährige nach El Dorado reisen . Habe ich das richtig verstanden ?“ fragte Taichi spöttisch . „Ja genau .“ sagte Zusumi gelassen . „Gut dann gibt es nicht mehr viel zu sagen außer wann geht es los ?“fragte Taichi nun wieder gelassen . „Gut wir treffen uns Morgen um Punkt 8 Tokio Flughafen .“ rief sie Mit Festlicher stimme . „Hmm ob das so Klug ist . Naja wenn Ayumi sagt dann muss das Stimmen .“ dachte er als er den Koffer packte und ins Bett ging „Was macht Zusumi jetzt wohl .“ Zusumi saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt das Amulett in der Hand und drehte es um vielleicht mehr zu sehen . „Wieso leuchtest du mir nicht den Weg .“ Ihr GPS downloadete gerade die genaue Karte von Brasilien . [ Fliegen : Jetzt nach der Erfindung der T1200 Triebwerke fliegen die Flugzeuge mit 4 Facher Schallgeschwindigkeit weil die Gravitationsantriebe auf Planeten zu gefährlich sind .] Flug in eine ungewisse Zukunft Taichi war müde und der Erste am Flughafen „Fast 8 hoffe bin nicht der Einzige .“ Doch wenn man von jemandem Spricht „Hy Taichi .“ Sagte Ayumi die gerade aus dem Taxi ausstieg und sich neben Ihm auf eine Bank neben Ihm da kamen auch schon Koji und Ryo „Hey ihr Seit wiedereinmal zusammen dann Wohnt ihr auch sicher zusammen.“ rief Taichi scherend . „Naja vielleicht .“ Lachte Ryo und meinte „Wo ist Zusumi und Tatsuki ?“ „Ich weiß es nicht bin ich Ihr Babystier ?“ antwortete Taichi . „ Tatsuki ist da .“ meinte Ayumi und schaute Richtung auffahrt . „Ja aber da ist noch jemand bei Ihr ? Das ist ja Zusumi . Ich hätte mir das nicht gedacht.“ sagte Koji . „Hey Leute alle bereit ?“ rief sie den anderen zu als sie aus dem Taxi stieg . „Wenn die meint 8 dann kommt sie Pünktlich es ist genau 8 Uhr .“ Dachte sich Taichi als er langsam von der Bank aufstand und Richtung Terminal ging . „Zusumi hast du die Karten ?“ fragte Ryo . „Ja ich habe euch doch eingeladen 4 Wochen Semesterferien und der Dschungel .“ kicherte sie . Zusumie schien keine Angst zu haben als sie durch den Nacktscanner ging . Obwohl sie dieses Ding bei sich hatte alarmiert der Scanner niemandem ob er das Ding nicht erkannt hatte ? Komentieren Bitte ! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag